Research has been made on photoelectric conversion elements such as solar cells and sensors using organic photoelectric conversion materials or photoelectric conversion materials including organic matter and inorganic matter. Devices may be manufactured at relatively low cost when photoelectric conversion elements are produced by printing or coating photoelectric conversion materials. It is desirable to increase conversion efficiency and improve endurance for such photoelectric conversion elements.